


You make me breath again

by blueoutofsky



Category: Hollyoaks
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 03:20:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9859826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueoutofsky/pseuds/blueoutofsky
Summary: Set after Harry gets paid to sleep with James, afterwards the guilt is eating him up. What will happen when he comes clean to Ste?





	

He couldn’t take it anymore. Lying. Pretending like he was fine.  
He wasn’t, not at all.  
It was basically cheating what he did. He did it for Ste. He felt like there was no other way to stop the other boy in his decision.  
Harry knew, that if he had told Ste beforehand, he would have never let him get through with it.  
Harry couldn’t stand himself anymore.  
That was all, that was running through his head, while he tried to write another essay. One about guilt, how fitting isn’t it?!  
He didn’t realize that he had started crying until the words in front of him got all blurred.  
If he would Ste, the boy he loved, would be so hurt.  
And Ste had suffered enough. He didn’t deserve this.  
His vison was blurred and he found it hard to breath. His breaths were only coming out in short rocks.  
The moment he started to see black spots in front of his eyes, the door opened.  
Ste saw Harry shaking and rushed towards him. Freaking out so badly. It hurt him to see the younger boy in such a state.  
He didn’t know what to do. He tried his best to calm Harry down. Let him copy his breathing, until Harry calmed down to breath properly again.  
Ste took Harry in his arms and they stayed sat on the floor for a long time. Seeking comfort in one another.  
Ste didn’t want to pressure Harry after what he just witnessed, but he wanted to know so badly what was going on. Something terrible must have happened.  
After a few more minutes, Ste pushed Harry as much away, as he could look into his face.  
He could see panic, fear and other emotions, he couldn’t put a name on, in Harry’s eyes.  
Just as Harry opened his mouth, someone burst through the door. Before Ste could react, Harry was out the door. Quickly Ste got up, to chase after Harry, but he couldn’t see him anywhere.  
He needed to find him. Harry couldn’t just run away from him. Slowly he was beginning to really worry.  
Ste didn’t want to go to Tony, he couldn’t deal with him right now.  
It started raining heavily. There was only one place he hadn’t looked yet.  
It was a small opening down at the river, they used to meet up there a few times.  
And he was right, Harry was there.  
But the younger boy went all stiff, when Ste tried to hug him.  
Ste backed off and sat a few centimetres away. He was beginning to get really scared of what Harry would tell him now.  
“Ste. To begin with. Please, no matter what I tell you, you have to promise me that you will let me finish.”  
Harry searched for Ste’s eyes: “Promise.”  
“You have to know, I only did this for you. I didn’t see any other way. I couldn’t get you back into drugs again. Dealing drugs. I … I.”, his voice broke, tears started to form in his already red eyes.  
Ste didn’t look at him, his voice shook. “What is it? Where did you get that money from?”  
“James. A while before that night he offered me a deal. But I love you, so much. He … he offered me the money for a one night stand.”  
Ste’s face whipped around. “He what? So that is where the money is from. You slept with James. I can’t believe you.”  
Tears now started to form in his eyes aswell. “Ste … I”, Harry tried to take his hand. “Forget it, Harry.”  
Harry could only watch him go, he couldn’t move. His voice seemed to be gone.  
Suddenly he got up. He couldn’t take it anymore, the only thought that was on his mind was, that he had lost Ste for good. And that he would never forgive him.  
He just wanted to feel something and dashed into the freezing cold water.  
The coldness took the air from his lungs.  
The next thing he could remember was someone pulling him out of the water. Nearly unconscious.  
Only slowly could he make out the features of Ste’s face.  
The older boy crunched down and kissed him.

**Author's Note:**

> Found this in one of my old folders. Hope you enjoyed reading this.


End file.
